Mario Unmasked (A Game Theory fanfic)
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Hey Game Theory fans! Did you know that all of the Mario theories are able to be placed in the same timeline? Well...that's what I've done! Read why Mario went insane, what made the Toads invade the Mushroom Kingdom, and what the heck happened to Bowser Jr's mum! Rated T because you know me!
1. Chapter 1

**What's that? Another Mario fanfic? This must be really bad then, just like all my other Mario fanfics and should be avoided! Well, no actually, at least I** ** _hope_** **it won't be bad. Have any of you seen Game Theory? This fanfic is based off one of MatPat's Game Theories from YouTube. So if you haven't seen him discuss how Mario is a psychopath, how Bowser is an orphan and how Rosalina is the child of Peach and Luigi, then go and watch it, now! What's that? You've watched it many times and you're a big fan? Fantastic, then this story is perfect for you.**

Mario was ten when it happened. He watched from a distance as the construction began to creak, and bits of it chipped off. Suddenly, the whole thing collapsed, sending pieces of wood crashing to the ground, crushing all beneath it.

Including Mario's father.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Mario looked around, to see that his little brother Luigi was hiding behind him, trembling like crazy.

"Is…it over yet?" Luigi asked his voice a little shaky.

"I…I can't tell," Mario replied. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"No!" Luigi stopped his brother in his tracks. "I mean…uh…be careful, Bro."

But before Mario could investigate, his mother appeared, telling him firmly that he shouldn't go any closer, it could be dangerous.

"But Ma, I want to see if Dad's OK!"

Before anyone could reply, all of a sudden, one of the bricks from the wreck jolted slightly. Everyone felt silent, and kept their eyes on it.

It budged a little, then a little more, but instead of the man they wanted jumping out, out leapt a huge ape, with a younger ape on his back.

Donkey Kong.

He cheered at his victory, and scampered off. Finally free from his cruel master. With the ape gone, Mario and Luigi's mother carefully approached the construction ruins. She sifted through debris, but when she finally found who she was looking for, it was too late.

Jumpman was dead.

~::~

Squish.

There goes one ant.

Squish, squish.

Two more.

"What are you doing, Bro?" Luigi asked, sitting next to his brother.

"What does it look like?"

Mario found strange pleasure in killing ants. He squished three more, one after another. However, Luigi didn't like his brother's new hobby. Every time Mario crushed an ant, Luigi flinched; Mario noticed this, so did it a couple more times.

Eventually, Luigi couldn't take it any more, and cried: "Stop it!"

Without hurting the ant, he covered it up with his hands, protecting it from Mario's wrath.

"It's just an ant, Weegie," Mario scoffed. "Why do you care?"

"It's a living creature, Bro."

"Animals don't deserve to be here. They're lower than us."

As dark as this statement sounded, Mario had been saying a lot of things like that lately, Luigi was used to it.

"You don't have to squish them!"

"Like you can stop me. Now give me that ant."

"No."

"Give it!"

Luigi held the ant out of Mario's reach, Mario jumped for it, and they ended up in a fist fight.

As they rolled onto the floor, trading blows, it wasn't exactly what you would call a fair fight. Mario was on top, punching the living daylights out of his brother, whereas, Luigi was concentrating on protecting his face, rather than fighting back – he wasn't a violent person.

This wasn't about the ant anymore; this was about trying to control one of Mario's famous rages.

Eventually, the fight had to stop when Luigi got punched on the side of the face – and he yelled.

"Ow! Bro, what'd you do that for?"

No reply.

"Am I bleeding?"

"No," Mario lied, watching blood slide down his brother's face.

Luigi glanced at him, and Mario's eyes darted straight to the floor, unable to keep eye-contact.

"Look, Bro, I know what this is about. It's about Dad, isn't it?"

"No," Mario lied again.

"It's OK. You can be honest with me."

Reaching out, Luigi placed a hand on his brother's arm. Although this was meant as a kind, reassuring gesture, Mario immediately felt restricted and claustrophobic.

He pulled away. "You're wrong! And I don't need your sympathy! I don't need you anyway, you're just my little baby brother! I don't need anyone, I'm better off by myself."

"Mario-"

"Leave me alone!"

That was the day that Luigi's brother stopped being…his brother.

He would manipulate, and punish Luigi for no given reason, only to then disregard and ignore him.

After a few days, Mario's mother had noticed something was up, so she took him to a doctor. And soon…

Mario had been diagnosed with ASPD.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gee, what's wrong, Princess?" one of the many Toads asked, interrupting Princess Toadstool's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing."

Her gaze slowly fell from the ceiling, to the wall and to the Toad, who shrugged and turned away, thinking his business was done.

So that was it? God, these Toads were stupid. How the princess put up with them day in day out she didn't know. That was most of the reason why she was annoyed that day.

"Idiots!" she snapped suddenly, frightening the Toads half to death. "When I say that nothing's wrong, something obviously _is_ wrong!"

"Oh….OK," the scared Toad replied. "So what is wrong?"

"It's too late now! Ugh, you Toads are so dense…it's hard to believe you have special powers."

"Well…I wouldn't exactly call them ' _powers_ '."

"You can take over creatures' bodies with your parasitic fungus! _That's_ a power! That's the only reason I took you under my rule." Toadstool shot him a glance. "Unless, of course, you were _lying_ about that?"

The Toad shivered. He did indeed have that 'power', (all the Toads did) but it was rusty and unpractised for he only used it in an emergency situation. In truth, the Toads were peaceful creatures, wanting to live in a land without conflict, but after being taken in by the (slightly mentally unstable) Princess Toadstool they were in constant fear that they would be forced to use their powers on an innocent creature.

"I've been thinking," the princess said. "I'm fed up of this place, there's no space or money or…anything. And with your powers, we could take over any land we wanted to, so…"

None of the Toads liked where this was going. Use their powers to harm a creature and take over its' homeland? No thanks. But they were under the control of the princess now, they had no choice but to do what she said or else…

Well, they didn't have the nerve to find out.

"You lot have heard of the Mushroom Kingdom, right? That place with all those weird mushroom-things-"

"Goombas."

"Don't you dare interrupt me. So, anyway, if we're going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm going to need a disguise."

"Is that why you dyed your hair?" one of the Toads asked.

"Indeed it is."

The princess's hair, which used to be ginger, was now blond, giving her a cute and innocent look, quite the opposite of what she actually was.

"But a disguise isn't enough," she thought out loud. "I'm going to need a new identity. And so, as I don't want anyone to recognise me as Princess Toadstool, all you Toads will have to act like I'm a complete imbecile."

"Huh?"

"An idiot! A fool! A blond bimbo who doesn't know her own name. And you shall call me by my new name. Princess Peach."


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser sighed, sinking lower on his throne. Why was he so miserable? He was King of the Koopas! He ruled his own kingdom, had his own castle, had all the money he could wish for, and had hundreds of Koopas loyally working for him – they would die for him.

And yet, it just wasn't enough, Bowser was lonely. He wanted a wife. Someone who would love and care for him, after all, what good is the best castle around, if there was no-one to share it with?

At the very least, he needed a mother for his kids. Not that they were _his_ kids, he'd adopted them a long time ago, and they'd only found out, when Bowser had his own biological son – Junior.

OK, but why the heck would Bowser adopt seven children? Surely it was a liability to have to raise and feed and clothe them?

Well, actually, they made perfect minions, but aside from that, the reason Bowser had adopted them, was because he felt bad for them. In truth, he was an orphan himself, raised by a magikoopa with not much of a clear idea of what love is, this was why Bowser was so insistent on taking over, and being in charge of his own kingdom, he didn't want to just be a nobody.

Bowser didn't want these orphaned kids to live through what he did, so he adopted them. But there was one problem, Bowser could be a Dad, but he couldn't be a Mum. He needed a mother for his kids.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" a high-pitched voice whined, as Bowser's only biological son, Bowser Jr rocketed into the room. "You nearly hit me on the head with that!"

Junior was being pursued by several hammers flying through the air. To protect himself, he rushed behind his father's throne, and hid.

"I hate being the youngest," he grumbled.

Glancing up, he saw that Bowser was slumped on his throne, looking pretty gloomy.

"Hey, Papa," Junior said. "Something up?"

Bowser sighed. "No. No, I'm fine."

Junior somehow managed to clamber up the side of the throne, until he was sitting on the armrest.

"Are you sure? You look kinda…upset about something."

Bowser looked at his son and smiled, he really was a chip off the old block.

"Well…" Bowser hesitated. "Junior, have you ever…have you ever wanted a mother?"

Junior considered this.

"Well, I guess I've wondered who my mother is, a couple of times. But I don't really need a mum, I've got you! You're the best dad in the world, Papa!"

 _Oh, boy_ Bowser thought. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Powerful rulers don't cry._

What had happened to Junior's mother? They say that no-one knows, but that's untrue, Bowser remembered it clearly. She had left him, shortly after Junior had been born. He still missed her…a little bit…

Escaping from his thoughts, Bowser was about to reply to his son, when he got cut off by his second-in-command, Kamek.

"Lord Bowser, there's someone who wants to see you!" Kamek declared, flying in on his broomstick.

"Who is it?" Bowser grumbled. He was not in the mood for visitors.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. They're from the kingdom next door."

"Ew!" Junior cried, having seen something. "A weird, brown, fungus thing!"

"Hey, watch it!" the 'weird-brown-fungus-thing' said. "I'm a Goomba, alright?"

The Goomba was followed by only a few of his kind, and they all looked exactly like him.

"What the heck are you doing in my castle?" Bowser growled.

"Uh…" Suddenly, the Goomba didn't look so brave. "Excuse me…sir…but are you…Lord Bowser?"

"No, I'm Little Bo Peep," Bowser said sarcastically. "What of it?"

"It's just…we need your help. Our Kingdom has been taken over by a parasitic fungus!"

"Yuck," Junior declared.

"OK, but how does this involve me?" Bowser grumbled.

"Uh, sire?" Kamek put in. "If I may advise? You don't want this fungus to spread to this kingdom, do you? I suggest we'd better help these strange mushroom things."

The Goomba scowled. "I'm a _Goomba_! Not a 'strange-mushroom-thing'. And how are you going to stop the fungus anyway, we don't know how it started! All I know, is that it might be linked to the princess who suddenly appeared in our kingdom-"

Bowser, who hadn't been listening for most of the Goomba's story, suddenly snapped to attention.

"Did you mention a princess?"

"Yes," the Goomba said. "But I'm sure she's not to be trusted, she…"

But Bowser wasn't listening again. A princess would make the perfect mother for his kids!

"Hey, I know that look, Papa," Junior said. "You're plotting something! What is it? Tell me, tell me!"

Bowser approached his son, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Junior, I think I've just found you a mother."

 **So that about does it for this story. What's that? I've missed somebody? Oh, of course! Luigi, my main, green man. Well lucky for you I realised that, but since I'm out of room here, I guess I'll have to save his story for the sequel…**


End file.
